EFFF You Harry
by joemjackson
Summary: Indulging in some Ginny bashing.
1. Chapter 1

EFFF You Harry!

Hogwarts was devastated. The beautiful alabaster parapets that greeted First Year Harry Potter were scarred with scorch marks. Mighty towers that overlooked once lush gardens were now in ruins. Some places were stained with blood. The Boy Who Lived opened his eyes, sat up, grabbed his Elder Wand reflexively, then relaxed "Guess we won." He observed.

"Disarm!" a stentorian command issued from a large black man in Auror armor "Your master is dead! Fair trial is guaranteed for all who surrender!" 

Utterly demoralized Death Eaters, who saw the end of Voldemort's reign threw down their wands and allowed themselves to be taken into custody. Without the Dark Lord to hold it together, the invading army of dark creatures dispersed and fled.

"Well done Potter!" Kingsley Shacklebolt bellowed. He bounded up, hammered the boy's shoulder and shook hands violently.

Harry yanked his hand away, looked around and snarled "You call this victory! Take a good look around! You're an arse!" He swung a roundhouse punch with his left hand and caught the head of Aurors on the chin. Then furiously stomped off.

"Look! There he is!" an excited Ginny charged down the semi-wrecked stairs and into his arms. "Going off to die like that! I should be royally pissed at you!"

It was his first moment of happiness... in ….well- as long as he could remember "But you're not." He cut in and cut off any retort with a searing kiss.

"Ah-hem." Ron interrupted after an unknown time.

Hermione pushed at his shoulder, scolded "Oh leave them alone! Neville! Harry! It was Neville that got Nagini. And with the Sword of Gryffindor no less!"

"Un-bloody-believable!" Harry broke the kiss and cheered "Well done. Nev, if it wasn't for you, we'd be doing this all again one day."

The formerly chubby, goofy roommate grinned, shrugged "Just killed a snake." He said, nonchalantly.

"Cut the bloody monster into five different pieces." A boy in half-shredded Ravenclaw robes reported breathlessly, plainly worshipful.

Harry smiled and guided Ginny and his friends away "No." he said, wisely "Let's give the Boy-Who-Lived a day off."

"Ginevra, Ronald." A saddened Arthur called from a fairly undamaged alcove. George and Mrs. Weasley were huddled over a very still body. There was a streak of blood marring the pillar.

Ron dropped Hermione's hand and dashed over. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered "Freddie! No! He's fine." Ron slumped next to George while Ginny began sobbing onto Fred's unmoving leg.

Hermione and Harry stood together in shock. The scene wrenched at their hearts. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried briefly. Looked him in the eyes, patted his chest affectionately, smiled tearily "Come on. I'll take care of my Weasley, you take care of yours."

"Right, Mione." He whispered, squeezed her tightly and released her. Watched her approach Ron, saw it go well, considering, and put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. She didn't respond to his touch, so he just left his hand there. They sat there in collective misery. All he did was rub a little and whisper "I'm so sorry, Gin."

She lashed out, enraged "SORRY? SORRY!? THAT DOESN'T BEGIN TO HELP! MY BROTHER IS DEAD! DEAD! DO YOU HEAR? DEAD! FUCK YOU HARRY! I HATE THE SIGHT OF YOU! CRAWL OFF AND DIE! FUCK YOU HARRY!" Ginny shoved him away and slapped his face.

" _Petrificus Totalis_!" a blue-white spell struck Ginny square in the torso. Her arms and legs snapped together, the red-haired firestorm fell over, thumping like a dead tree. The source of the spell was Luna Lovegood, who stepped forward and spoke coldly "Yell louder, Ginevra, and your brother… you'll wake him up."

The Weasleys glared openly at the blonde witch. Soon, disbelief became anger. Not only had Luna assaulted their youngest, she also insulted the memory of their fallen. By far, the mildest of them, Arthur spoke "Harry, give us a little time. And Luna, I think it wise you put some distance between us and yourself. Quickly."

"Yeah, fine." Harry muttered and slumped off.

Luna skittered around into the path Harry followed, said airily "You will remember this as the day you lost two sons. Shame on the lot of you." Then she turned on her heals and followed. But her pursuit of the horribly rejected hero was interrupted with her wrist being grabbed.

"Tell me I seriously didn't see what I think I saw." Demanded a seriously agitated, different, redhead.

Luna glared at her "I've no time for you, Susan Bones. I have a life to save."

"I give you my oath." The older witch said "Harry Potter will only kill himself over my dead body."

Luna was so concerned for Harry that, instead of a long-winded answer, she merely nodded and released her grip on the Hufflepuff's arm "So be it." Was all she said.

Harry walked without seeing. Witches, wizards in his path stood aside not believing anyone could show such pain. Mediwitches and Healers paused in treating patients, the wounded even looked up and forgot their own pain for a moment. People who wanted to thank their hero simply bowed their head and slid aside. Utterly drained of life, Harry climbed his lonely way through Hogwarts Castle. All along, a silent companion kept pace and kept watch.


	2. EFFF You Harry 2

[n/a] So, while Ginny bashing is fun, don't want to ruin Christmas with a whole bunch of angst

* * *

EFFF You Harry 2

Luna Lovegood ordered "You two, get more stores from the Infirmary."

"I don't take orders from freaks." One boy, in Ravenclaw snapped and started off.

The blonde girl stepped into their path, not even drawing her wand, "That'll be 3 points from Ravenclaw for personal insult to an Upperclassman. And 39 points from Ravenclaw for disobedience to a Superior Officer in time of war. Now, would you like to go for Mr. Filch's thumbscrews? Maximum duration?" She smirked as the pair rushed away, knowing her orders would be complied with. Meanwhile, Luna resumed treating a wounded witch.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron.

Arthur replied, steely "We needed some family time."

"What did you do?" Hermione demanded, standing up. "And what qualified me over Harry!" She looked around the Hall.

abcdij

It was some time later, Luna actually knew it to be one hour forty minutes since the departure of Harry Potter from the remnants of the Great Hall. It was time to seek answers. She put a cloak about her shoulders and stepped outside for a break. Away from the smell of blood and death. Luna inhaled the fresh cold air and looked around….Gasped in horror "That fool Bones!"

abcdij

"So peaceful from up here." Harry Potter spoke, unaware he was under close observation. The Boy-Who-Lived looked down from where McGonagall stood to command the statues battling to defend Hogwarts from the Dark Army invasion. It was the absolute peak of the castle. Here, nothing could be heard. He just contemplated his life…. And readied himself for death. No one in the path of his final drop. Took in several calming, cleansing breaths "Ginny was right, after all."

And that was when Susan Bones intervened. She'd very carefully planned for this moment. Her hair was tied tightly and hidden under a hat. Even though not the same shade, even a similarity of red was to be discouraged in this moment. She finally made her presence known by asking "So, you think dying …NOW… would in some way make up for all the people who died?"

"Who!" Harry squawked, pulled his wand, dropped into a defensive crouch and pulled his wand. Then relaxed and demanded coldly "What do you want, Bones?"

She sneered "For someone set on dying, you seem awfully determined to defend yourself."

"Butt out of things that don't concern you." He ordered, putting away his wand.

Susan leaned against the stone of the wall, clearly not showing threat "That's part of the problem, isn't it Harry?" She asked, rhetorically "Everyone getting in your business? Telling you what you have to do? Even I was guilty of that. Dumbledore's Army."

"What?" he asked "We all did that."

She shook her head "That first meeting. Are you telling me you WANTED to teach us all that. Granger practically pushed you into it. No. I'll take that back. Granger ABSOLUTELY pushed you into it. And anyone there with half a brain, that time, would say the same."

"Don't insult Hermione." He growled.

She shrugged, changed the subject "For the record….thank you…I never would have survived Seventh Year, or today, if it wasn't for you."

"Why did you follow me?" he asked.

To which Susan laughed, and lied, "I was here first. This is where I hang out when I want to be alone. Get out of my spot."

"Why did you follow me, Bones?" he repeated.

"Back to my first question, then." She replied "Do you really think…someone demanding your life…. Is entitled to it if they lost someone?"

He shrugged "I dunno, Sue. Maybe. Yeah. I guess."

"Then, frankly, I'm more qualified than Weasley." She declared harshly "They only lost one out of nine. My parents were murdered months after yours, and my Aunt Amelia last year. I'm as much the last Bones as you are the last Potter."

For a moment, Harry showed a look of pity, then anger "So? What? You wanna throw me over the rail?"

"I didn't say I want your death." Susan clarified "I said I want your life. Big difference."

He tried to process that, came up blank, asked "What does that mean?"

"Not totally sure, yet." She replied as she sat "Let's start with something simple. Answer the curiosity, Harry. One of my gifts, sometimes curse, is a 100% perfect memory. I remember everything I see, hear, touch and smell. Tell me all. Your life story, in your own words. Who knows, maybe it'll make a book. Haha. Or maybe seven? One for each year?"

He shrugged "Who would be interested?"

"I can count the population of Britain as one who would buy such a book. Who knows, maybe the Muggle world would even make it to the movies." She argued. "So? What do you say?"

He shrugged "A movie? Me? Rubbish! And besides, you have to get back."

"Stop prevaricating, Harry." She ordered "Tell. Consider it my price. You yourself said you owe it to me."

Harry sat and complied. Talking himself hoarse. Susan ordered food and drink from an elf. Then they drank and ate. He talked again. They slept, too, on that lonely high point of Hogwarts. Was it a day? Three? A week? Longer? Who can say? Eventually, Harry finished right to the moment Voldemort died. Then Susan, who grew up in a high ranked Pureblood home, began to explain where he'd gone wrong. What he could have done differently and better. What new problems existed thanks to what he'd done.

And Harry really listened. This wasn't a grandfatherly talking down to, as of Dumbledore; nor an insulting lecture like Snape, nor the motherly scolding lectures a la Molly Weasley. This girl spoke his language and in ways neither Ron nor Hermione never had.

"Well, all of that can still be solved by my tossing myself into the gardens yonder." He flippantly commented.

Susan nodded nonchalantly "If you want to take the coward's way out." She allowed, not yet ready to bring out the ultimate last resort of her Oath to Luna. "But that is hardly the impression I've got from watching you over the years. You rush…headlong…into danger. Without plan or concern for personal safety-"

"This is supposed to be a pep-talk?" he snarked.

She silenced him with a glare "My point, Potter, is that you've never thrown yourself over a cliff. And I, for one, would be highly disappointed in you if you chose to leave our world in the mess it is now."

"Disappoint Miss Susan Bones?" he quipped "Oh! The horror!"

She made an irritated noise, rolled her eyes "If that's not enough, Luna Lovegood spoke very highly of you. And I think I can speak for her. That's one witch you don't want upset at you."

"Luna saw what happened with Ginny." He commented with insight "That really was all my fault."

Susan snorted in total disgust "Did you ACTUALLY kill Fred? Of course not. He died fighting for what he believed in. From what I saw, I think he would be ashamed of how Mr. Weasley dismissed you and Luna. Regarding your..ahem…girlfriend… well Auntie was a politician who taught me, sometimes not to speak my mind. It's called diplomacy."

"I get the feeling Ginny's not my girlfriend anymore." Observed Harry.

To which she shrugged "If you're at peace with that I know of at least two witches who wouldn't mind stepping up." And the last part of the suggestion was just a hint suggestive.

"Two?!" Harry squeaked "Even if it was legal! Is it?"

To which Susan gave a derisive laugh "That, for another time. Ready to confront the real world?"

Abcdij

"Mr. Potter, Miss Bones, good to see to both." Professor McGonagall greeted the pair on sight "Your disappearance caused something of a disturbance. May I inquire as to its purpose?"

Susan added "She means you specifically, Harry. I'm pretty sure no one noticed MY absence."

" _ **A-hem**_ I noticed." Arms crossed over her chest. Hannah Abbott's look of anger lasted just long enough to embrace her lifelong friend. "But, I guess, everyone's entitled to a vacay. Where'd you go? Paris? Ireland? Wha'd'ya bring me?"

Susan laughed and cried at the same time. Tugged sharply on a lock of hair "Yeah, we had loads of fun. I'll tell you, at least some of it." That last, in consideration of a look from Harry."

"I needed some time, Professor." Harry answered "Alone, but…well, a friend helped."

The at least temporary Headmistress considered the pair. Couple? Circumstantial evidence pointed to it. Nothing for it if they were alone together for almost a week. The appearance rankled her sensibilities. "Well, you both seem unharmed. That will have to do for the time being. There are numerous people concerned for your whereabouts, as well as SEVERAL Ministerial authorities. If you please." She indicated with a hand.

As the trio made their way down the Grand Staircase to the Great Hall signs of repairs were to be seen. Holes in walls were patched, but not yet painted to match. Blood stains were cleaned…well, mostly. Temporary wood supports were in place where needed. Bodies of the dead were gone. The wounded, in four categories, recovered Death Eaters in custody -in several secured classrooms; those still being treated, in a guarded part of the infirmary. Same for the Hogwarts defenders. With Healer approval, a defender was released to go home, or help where needed.

Word of Harry Potter's reappearance, of course, raced ahead. Getting to every corner of the Castle long before he reached the Great Hall. And, as may be expected, stories of the how and whys took on a life of their own. In particular, the flavor of the spoken word changed with the listener. Of those most involved in his life, it was Hermione that Harry saw first. "Oh my God! Harry!" she hugged him "I was getting so worried!"

"Needed to clear my head." He replied, returning the hug with vigor. "Too much happened. Had me-"

Ginny came out of the blue, interrupting "Well it's about time you showed up. Where've you been?" A glance at Hermione caused just a hint of a ripple of jealousy. But Susan Bones' presence instantly put Ginny on the wrong side of reasonable "And just _WHAT_ are you doing with **HER**?"

"Talking." Was Harry's one word response. There was no hint of emotion in his reply.

Ginny's face twisted into a nasty expression "For almost a week?" she wanted to know "You expect me to believe that?"

"You expect me to care what you believe?" Harry countered, coldly.

Ginny flinched, face a study in shock "Excuse me."

"No! I don't excuse you!" he snapped "You were a nasty little bitch!"

She turned red to the point her freckles disappeared "My brother just died!"

"You wanna compare pain?!" he countered "Tonks! Remus! Sirius! Same for Susan! Her Aunt Amelia! Neither of us has any fam-!"

** **CRACK** **


	3. EFFF You Harry 3

[a/n] Having fun yet? Sorry Ginny. Susan and Luna are prettier.

* * *

EFFF You Harry 3

 ****CRACK****

Witnesses to this moment, and there were several in the Great Hall, might have expected to see Harry's head spin from the impact. That wasn't the case. The *CRACK* was actually the double report of a savage block of Ginny's incoming hand [spraining and possibly breaking her wrist] followed almost instantly by an open-handed slap.

"That really bloody stung!" Susan Bones complained, shaking her left hand vigorously. "To quote your father, Weasley, it would be best if you kept your distance."

Ginny, after grunting and groaning, finally found her footing. And focused through her disheveled hair "You'd better run, Bones." She snarled.

"If you were twice as good as you thought you were, you still wouldn't be half as good as me, Weasellette." Susan's wand flashed several times. Then grunted in satisfaction.

Harry just chuckled "Don't take this wrong, but you remind me of a certain…very heroic…House Elf."

"A real man would defend a girl against a bully!" Mr. Weasley charged up, shouted at Harry then knelt by his daughter "Ginny, sweetheart, are you alright?"

It was the second time …well, it felt like a stab in the back… "I did more than my part against bullies, Weasley." He addressed the man he'd thought of as a father figure angrily "And especially Tom Riddle and his Basilisk. Thanks, Sue. Shall we?"

"How dare you talk so lig-" Mr. Weasley started to lecture. But then, was talking to himself.

Abcdij

Harry and Susan linked arms and dissapparated as soon as they were outside the Castle, arriving momently outside a certain seedy bar. The place was all but deserted, but he remembered the lone customer "Hello, Ms. Crockford" he said, offering a hand "Long time, no see."

"Oh my!" she gushed "You remembered! And such a fine young man you've grown into. I must say, if not for your fine witch here, I might have to take you in the back!"

Harry was struck speechless by the comment, but Susan slipped right in "Believe me, no one is jumping Harry's bones but me. Ah? Diagon Alley entry?"

"Over there, miss." Answered Tom "Careful of that one, Mr. Potter. And, Thank you, sir. Very much."

Harry allowed himself to be pulled along, tapped the brick wall in the sequence Hagrid showed him a lifetime ago, led Susan through and shook his head at her " _Jump Harry's bones_? Really?"

"If she's your type, we can always go back." Susan challenged, but blushed.

The Wizarding shopping district was as much a ghost town as its gateway. People were still in doubt He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was truly gone. And, considering over quarter of the wealth of Wizarding Britain was concentrated in the few high ranking Death Eaters of his Innermost Circle, the economy had ground to a halt. Harry accepted Susan direction, turning off Main St. at Salazar Pike. He noted with mild surprise "The _Quibbler_?"

"Two reasons." Susan explained "What we need to do can ALWAYS use a bit of media coverage. You may be in the right, but …. OH! And that's the other reason. Hahahahhaha!" She was laughing at the sudden, and enthusiastic, hug and fervent….deep throated….kiss from Luna Lovegood.

Harry wrestled with the blonde witch for a moment, then sank into enjoying himself. After too short a time, in his opinion, Luna broke the kiss.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she sighed, happily "On a scale of one to ten, I give that a solid Merlin. So, tell me Harry Potter, how did that compare to Susan?"

The boy lost some of his sappy expression to a bit of confusion. Scratched his head "But I didn't kiss Susan."

The redhead shrugged, smiled "Since I spent…errr…what was it? Three days? … with you, I decided Luna should get to kiss you first. My turn will come after we deal with Gringotts. So? Shall we?"

"Hufflepuffs are notoriously fair-minded." Luna commented, airily "Your consideration is greatly appreciated."

Harry looked back and forth between the witches, and sighed, further confused "Do I even need to ask what's going on? Somehow, facing the Goblins seems simpler."

Luna and Susan laughed together, danced around Harry several times. And, finally, each took an arm and the trio made their way back to Main St. from there… to Gringotts.

The bank branch, long the largest building in Diagon Alley, was in the process of being rebuilt by the Goblins. A massive metal skeleton was populated by dozens of workers. Clearly, the damage caused by Harry's escaping dragon was going to be replaced by a vastly more imposing structure. The Goblins were preparing for war. "TO ARMS!" a voice echoed "THE TERRORIST APPROACHES!"

"Maybe I'll have that kiss now, Sue." Harry quipped, nervously "I'm a dead man."

A squad of fully armed goblins clanked down the front steps…led by an especially mean looking, and ugly, goblin. He wore full-dress armor based on the Roman centurions. He drew himself up to his full height [about Susan's shoulder] and impressively bellowed "Harry Potter! Under the terms of the Treaty of Mayo of 1839! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

"HOLD!" Harry roared impressively, separated himself from the witches, marched up to the troop and punched the leader square in the face, laying him out-cold. He shook his hand a few times and went on, addressing the Second-in-Command "Ouch! You people have hard jaws. Rude sod. Name?"

The slightly less impressively attired goblin grinned, toothily "Coldsheath. Will you come with me?"

"You people have much to answer for." Harry replied, and nodded "My associates will accompany me. To ensure the treaty is followed. It is my right."

Susan nodded approvingly. He'd acted exactly as she instructed. They fell in beside Harry. And the detachment of goblins escorted them through the bank doors. Heavy metal *thunks* sounded as they shut.

Abcdij

"Harry let that bitch Bones beat up on my sister!" shouted Ron. He was violently pointing his finger at his …so recent girlfriend's face "And why aren't you on my side?"

Hermione pushed his hand away "I want to know FACTS _Ronald_! You know, as well as I do, that Harry would NEVER tolerate bullying. Especially of Ginny! And before you jump to conclusions, remember Fourth Year!"

"This has nothing to do with that. Dad saw it! You heard what he said!" Ron countered angrily "And if you're not with us, you're against ME!"

She choked back a sob and headed for the door "I'm leaving before we say things we'll later regret. It has been a couple days since I saw my parents. They'll want to come to the funeral tomorrow. Ron, I know Harry is just as sorry about Fred as I am." She apparated away before Ron had a chance to respond.

Abcdij

"A mere Teller is not qualified to judge this case." Susan sneered "Get someone who can meet with us on some level of equality. And I warn you to err on the side of caution."

The goblin in civilian dress snarled "You are here. Witch. On our territory. I could execute you all, legally."

"NO!" yelled Harry, putting himself between the goblin and Susan and Luna.

Susan touched his shoulder and said "Thank you, Harry, but unnecessary. You have the protection of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones, until such time as you are found guilty of a capital crime."

"You, girl, are the only member of that House." The goblin snarled.

Luna stepped forward "And that is why I am here. You dare not strike down two Wizarding nobles with me as a witness. And The Quibbler will publish the full version of our deaths…. Assuming you kill me with my friends."

"Enough Teller!" a disembodied voice boomed "Escort the humans to my office."

Abcdij

Minerva McGonagall, leading a team, kicked open the Headmaster's office door. Half a dozen Aurors rushed in and began inspecting every object for dark spells. "And I want everything related to that Greasy Git _burned_."

"HAH-HAH-HAH!" it was the first time since his twin's death that George Weasley laughed "Oh-ho and lookit I found!"

The painting of Nigellus Black protested "No! I forbid it! No portrait of a Headmaster of Hogwarts has ever been destroyed. Every one of us has earned the right of display in this castle!"

"Weasley. The worst vagrant it was ever my misfortune to attempt to educate." Severus Snape's portrait-self sneered. Then pompously commanded "Minerva, there is an open spot on the wall…there…I quite like being able to see outside. I trust you will see to it with Mr. Filch."

George flicked his wand, creating a flame. About five inches of fire that wound itself into a ball "Six years of your shite, Snape." He sneered "Give me a reason not to fry your arse."

"Considering the circumstances and subject, Mr. Weasley…." McGonagall yanked the wand and simultaneously extinguished the fireball "buuuuuttt, Mr. Potter should at least have a conversation with Severus."

The portrait snorted disgustedly "If my existence is dependent on that arrogant child, I will be pleased to give that brat one last well deserved tongue lashing."

"All I ask is a ringside seat for that." George was grinning from ear to ear.

McGonagall gave a nonplussed look and commented "I understood your family and Mr. Potter to be on…how shall I put this? Less than friendly terms."

"We had a huge family fight about it." Sighed George, a look of sadness settling on his face "Fred died fighting for what we believe in. And Ginny knows Harry wasn't responsible for his death. Like Mum put it, blaming Harry for his death would be like saying Uncle Gideon's death was Harry's fault."

With a response on the tip of her tongue, Minerva was mildly miffed to be interrupted by the crack of an incoming apparition. It was immediately recognized as Xeno Lovegood….with a substantial pile of his publication _The Quibbler_. He announced "HARRY POTTER SAVES US AGAIN! READ ALL ABOUT IT! GOBLIN WAR AVERTED!" In a very short time his large pile of _Quibbler_ s was turned into a large pile of Galleons.

"We have learned that Griphook, a Gringotts employee, conspired to violate the Bank Charter." A well dressed Goblin spoke "Further, three wizards, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were of direct assistance to Gringotts in conducting the investigation. The bank offers a reward of 5,000 Galleons to each for their part in this."

Harry stepped forward and spoke "You should all know that our Goblin friends in no way blame any witch or wizard for the damage caused by an escaping dragon a few months ago. It was an accidental consequence of our actions in the bank. And all the recent construction in Diagon Alley is only meant to protect our gold. As proof of my confidence, I have agreed to allow Gringotts to handle the sale of Basilisk parts, blood and skin from the creature I killed several years ago. Thank you, Lord Manager."

Abcdij

"Go get the Headmistress!" a guard at the front gate of Hogwarts ordered his companion. And, with more authority than he felt, yelled "HALT!"

The pounding of drums approached the castle. A platoon of Goblins stopped a respectable 100 yards from the wrecked bridge. The force was led, surprisingly, by Harry Potter and two witches "We come in peace. Call Professor McGonagall and ask we be admitted."

"Mr. Potter!" the intimidated Headmistress [well, not officially] called out "What is the meaning of this-this army?"

Harry smiled up at the damaged battlements, replied "Hardly an army, Professor. These goblins are here to provide security for collecting the Basilisk remains from the Chamber of Secrets. Some of the proceeds, I plan to donate to help rebuilding Hogwarts."

She waved permission to open the gates. As the troop entered, witches and wizards paused in whatever they were doing to cheer. Some pointed their wands to the sky and set off a modest fireworks display. In the courtyard, a dense knot of people greeted the goblins with suspicion, but cheered the trio in magical robes. A growing group followed them through the Castle. Up stairs, to the third floor, to the girls' bathroom. Through much of the tour, several Weasleys including Ginny, as well as Hermione attempted to get Harry's attention. However they were not allowed to delay the progress of the parade.

" _Open_!" Harry walked around the island of washbasins until he found the engraved mark of Salazar Slytherin, then hissed at it. The clanking and whirring of gears and levers and the passage was revealed.

"WHAT ARE ALL YOU DOING HERE?" a spectre of a girl shrieked in unalloyed fury.

Harry looked at her, but it was Luna who replied "Hello Myrtle Henderson. Know that Tom Riddle, your murderer, has been slain. You are free of this plane of existence."

"Is it true?" asked Myrtle, tears forming in her eyes. Ectoplasm dripped to the tiled floor. She threw herself upon Harry, knowing him to be "MY HERO!" and kissed him.

Harry struggled with the spirit, but was totally unable to literally grab anything or push her away. And, frankly, after a few seconds he enjoyed the kiss.

"Hey! He's mine!" protested Ginny.

"You naughty naughty boy!" Myrtle cackled wickedly, flicking her ghostly fingers at his crotch. Then, she turned to Ginny, stuck out her tongue and cackled louder. Dissolved from existence. All that remained was an echo of her laugh and a rather pleased with himself Boy-Who-Lived.

Susan good-naturedly slapped his shoulder and snidely commented "You lady-killer you."

"Coming through! Coming through!" Ginny announced, pushing herself toward Harry "Girlfriend approaching!"

The goblins, unsure of human mating rituals, stood aside. Susan and Luna were not so kind. The pair blocked Ginny's path and shoved her aside. Imitating Fred and George's twinspeak, they sneered "We heard every word. You hate the sight of him. Crawl off and die!"

"You know I didn't mean that!" cried Ginny "Harry! It was just- Fred!"

He did not so much as spare her a glance. For Harry, it was as if he had not heard Ginny at all "Ron. Hermione." Addressing his best friends "Here are the keys to your new vaults. Galleons already deposited."

"Harry, you didn't have to-" Hermione began.

He held up a hand, interrupted "I didn't, Hermione. The goblins did." Both keys glowed briefly as they were handed to their owner.

"Headmistress McGonagall." Harry said, formally "allow me to introduce Commander Ripjaw, of Gringotts. His mission here is to provide security while the Chamber is open and to transport Basilisk remains, blood and organs to Gringotts for sale."

Minerva nodded, as formally, both to Harry and to the goblin "Commander…I intend no disrespect… Mr. Potter, Hogwarts has been its own security for a millennium. Nor, am I particularly pleased about the Chamber of Secrets being reopened at this time. And to make Dark ingredients such as Basilisk parts available on such a large scale is unprecedented."

"Headmistress, Hogwarts is in no condition to defend itself without help." Harry pointed out, bluntly "This is not disrespect, merely a statement of fact. The goblins are supplying a short-term reinforcement. Additionally, an immediate supply of building materials to repair battle damage. It will be funded by a gift from me, as I mentioned, from the sale of Basilisk parts. Ron and Hermione will also share in the proceeds."

She nodded "I would like to know all the terms of this agreement, Mr. Potter."

"Of course, Professor." Harry replied "In fact, all of the details are best explained by my advisers. Miss Susan Bones handled the military and political aspects. While Miss Luna Lovegood negotiated and endorsed the financial and media portions of the agreement."

Ginny stuck in "Don't you think we should have some say in the decisions you make, Harry?"

" _Anyway_!" he verbally overrode the question " _The first supplies_ will come in the morning. A Branch Manager level employee will come to assess what is needed next."

Mr. Weasley objected "Don't you think my daughter deserves an answer?"

"I'll let her know, Arthur, when something concerning her comes up." Harry retorted, coldly "Until then she can take to heart her last words to me." That brought activity in the bathroom to a halt and stopped all conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

[a/n] Yeah, couldn't help dropping in a Crockford moment. Nice old witch.

Susan was a cute little girl [first 2 movies] But I'm sure the murder of her Aunt forced her to grow up. Maybe sometimes _acting_ the formidability until she finds her footing. She needs to rule her House.

I'll let Harry express my opinion of Snape ****Tribute to **Alan Sidney Patrick Rickman** (21 February 1946 – 14 January 2016) ****

I almost feel like someone reading ahead when it comes to Ron & Hermione. I find it funny Rupert said he didn't really enjoy kissing Emma.

The Goblin issue, I imagine, would have to be resolved fast. But taking responsibility for one of their own's actions.

Hail! Old-Crow!

As for looks, definitely using the movies. Too bad Eleanor Columbus couldn't have an expanded role. Evanna is just WOW! Nothing wrong with Bonnie, it's just she comes up lacking by comparison. IMHO.

EFFF You Harry 4

"I think you owe me, Mr. Potter." Susan put into the silence, she had a look that was both a smile and a smirk. Glancing at Ginny, and continuing "I saved you from a rather nasty slap, and while that doesn't reach the level of a life debt…it does entitle me to …ahhhhhhh… something."

No witch or wizard, Pureblood or otherwise knew any custom or magical law the redhead could be referring to. Ginny looked merely annoyed. Luna had a uniquely Lunaesque amused expression, she was twirling her wand. "Well….ahhhhh…thank you, of course, Sue." Said Harry with a confused tone in his voice "And I'm ...ummmmm… what do you….err…want?"

"Probably what every witch… annnnd likely some wizards… between 8 and 80 would in similar position." She answered with an increasingly predatory smile. Then, took his left hand, stepped close, put both his hands on her hips….planted her hands on his cheeks….and KISSSSSED deeply and passionately. Blushing all the while. Granted, not the girl's first kiss, but never had she kissed so publicly, or brazenly.

"Mmmphf!" grunted Harry at the suddenness of it all. And Susan was certainly an improvement over Myrtle [no offense intended, to the dearly departed] But flesh to flesh was **infinitely** better. After a couple seconds of instinctive resistance, he leaned in, deepened the kiss, wrapped his arms around the supple waist and pulled the lovely redhead tight against his body.

Antagonized beyond all tolerance, seeing red [obviously] Ginny snarled, forsook her wand, launched herself at the snogging pair "You stinking HARLOT!" she yelled and grabbed a fistful of Susan's hair.

" _Metatarsalis fractis_!" Luna's casual wand twirling had stopped within a fraction of a second and her aim was perfect. Her smile was most alarming to those who witnessed it and saw the spell's effect. Well, except for the goblins, who laughed.

Ginny cried out and fell to the ground. She cradled her left foot, bent over it sobbing.

"Right. Well, that was fun." Harry said, looking as Susan sheepishly.

She blushed "Have to try it again? Ya think?"

"I think not." Declared Luna. All eyes turned on her. Shock in every expression. Then she smiled in her quirky way…directly at Harry "At least not until I claim MY debt."

Harry blinked. For the moment, all the death and destruction was forgotten. He shrugged, sighed rather happily, "Guess this is my lucky day."

"Susan Bones, I do believe I saved you from some degree of harm." The blonde witch pushed past the dark haired wizard and pulled the redhead into an embrace.

The initial agony had passed, Ginny was sobbing. And furious "HEY! What about my foot?!"

"Where's Lockhart?" quipped Harry "He's good at dealing with broken bones….hahahahaha… oh 'scuse me Sue."

Susan didn't even break the kiss she'd been pulled into by Luna, merely waved a negligent hand. Madam Pomfrey arrived and immediately started attending to the injured Ginny.

"A great deal of usable Basilisk down there, Harry Potter." Ripjaw reported. He was carrying a box full of scales. Two of his troop were needed to transport the creature's heart. To everyone's distaste it was still beating. The largest goblins were each barely managing to carry an eye. The leader bowed to Harry, handed him a clipboard, continued "One heart, Two eyes, Forty-six pounds of scales; sign at the bottom."

Harry glanced critically at the loot, nodded, scrawled his signature. And he hissed, closing the entrance. Two goblins drew their weapons and took their posts at the entry. "Thank you, Ripjaw. See you again, shortly."

"Don't you think you have flaunted your cuckoldish behavior enough, Potter!" an increasingly angry Mr. Weasley finally burst out.

Mrs. Weasley sighed "Arthur, we discussed this. Kids must be free to make their own decisions."

"No! Molly!" he raged "Enough is enough! The boy's constant insults are intolerable!"

Ginny put up a restraining hand "It is quite all right, Father." She declared with great dignity "Let Harry play his games with his temporary whores. Why don't we leave for the time being?"

Abcdij

"I must say, Mr. Potter, a fascinating tale." McGonagall stood, concluding their meeting "You, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are heroes and should be recognized as such. I will do all in my influence to see you receive Orders of Merlin. I guarantee Special Services to the School awards. House Points? Well, they seemed irrelevant this year. There is a last bit of school business to discuss."

Harry interrupted "One thing, Professor. I think at least some of the Slytherin students are owed an apology. Not all of them supported Voldemort…OH! COME OFF IT! HE'S DEAD!... Anyway. Remember the Number One traitor of this whole war, at least to me, was Pettigrew; a Gryffindor."

"A valid point." She acknowledged, gruffly. Not liking the scolding, but unable to disagree with him. "Professor Snape's Headmaster's portrait awoke some time after the battle. What, Harry, are your thoughts?"

This was a topic he'd had serious mood swings on. Particularly during his talk with Susan. He looked at the painting as it floated in, said as a greeting "Snape."

"Where is that respect, Potter?" The painting sneered.

Harry sneered right back "You know? After you died, crying tears for me, I thought you were a hero of some kind."

"Snape? A hero?" Ron scoffed.

After a glance a Susan, Harry continued "I know. Right. Even had this image of naming my son Albus Severus. Can you imagine? You know, my Dad was a jerk to you in school. There was really no reason, some of it was right cruel. But nothing of that justifies you handing him to your master. What did you expect? Huh? Worm your way into the grieving widow's bed?! I-"

"You have no idea Potter…who I am or what motivated my life." Snape gritted out between clenched teeth "-I said it before, I'll say it forever! Your father was a swine! And you—"

Harry's temper blew right then. He whipped out his Elder Wand and yelled " _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

"Foolish boy!" the portrait laughed coldly "The killing curse does not work on paintings!"

The Elder Wand seemed to vibrate in Harry's grip for several seconds. He smiled nastily, walked up to the painting, pressed the tip of the wand on the canvas. Fire appeared INSIDE the canvas. The image of the former professor screamed as flame slowly spread, consuming him.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione "Whatever DID you DO?"

Former Headmaster Black was furious "MINERVA! HOW DARE YOU ALLOW THAT! THAT VIOLATION!"

"Snivellus was a coward. And a traitor. Barely better than Pettigrew!" Harry growled "He didn't deserve to sit in Dumbledore's chair. And Hogwarts seems to agree. Get over it Nigel."

Ron and Hermione argued briefly, in hushed tones. Nobody caught the words. She finally won out "Harry can we talk to you? Privately? No offense Susan; Luna."

"Golden Trio thing." Luna commented, philosophically.

Susan wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde "You'll probably save me from injury in the future. How about I pay a debt forward." The pair went off holding hands.

The trio, alone as they hadn't been since the Horcrux hunt, looked at each other askance. Equal parts of astonishment at witches' behavior, and confusion as they silently mouthed 'Golden Trio'? A simultaneous shrug broke the moment, and Harry asked "Well? What's up guys?"

"I'm not trying to start a fight, Harry." Ron began then went on "You're my best friend and Ginny's my sister. What's going on? Are you two really over?"

Harry couldn't look his friend in the eye as he replied "She said she hated me. 'Crawl off and die' was her exact words. And, y'know? When I left…that day…I did-I was going to. I went to that spot… above the courtyard…from where McGonagall commanded the statues. If it wasn't for Sue I'd'a… let myself go off."

"Oh! Harry!" sobbed Hermione. She rushed over, hugged his head to her chest "You shouldn't have gone through that. I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her hips, squeezed "Thanks. I don't blame you. Or, you Ron. Or even your Dad, Ron. Hell, I'm kinda surprised your Mum was siding with me, even a bit."

"Well!" Hermione couldn't help commenting "You've not done terrible for yourself. Snogged three girls! One a ghost no less! And off she finally went…into the afterlife!"

At that, Harry blushed. He tried to repress a grin, then let it show "I'm not saying anything against Ginny. But, Luna and Sue ARE pretty."

"Harry!" she snapped at him. Then wanted to know "Are things like that allowed in the Wizarding World?"

Both boys shrugged, then Harry smirked at Ron, started to laugh, replied "Maybe you'll…hehehe…find it in….haha…a book…HAHAHAH" Both boys laughed while Hermione frowned, but then Harry offered "Seriously? Can you check it out for me?"

"Hmmm…we'll see." Hermione answered, clearly of mixed views on the subject "But, not right away. That's also what we wanted to talk to you about. I want to go get my parents from Australia."

Ron got a serious look, nodded "And I …well…" He trailed off, but took Hermione's hand.

He did not need to finish. Harry nodded "All for it. Both of you. Go. If anybody deserves some fun."

"You're not mad?" the couple asked, barely a word separating them.

Harry just grabbed both their hands, answered "No, of course not. I'm fine now. Really."

"That I believe!" Ron couldn't help it "Man's got two reasons to stay around!" Hermione just threw herself into Harry's arms, while rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. Hogwarts' Golden Trio said their goodbyes.

Abcdij

Arthur Weasley, meanwhile, had worked up a real and powerful mad at The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Killed-The-Dark-Lord-And-Prevented-Another-Goblin-War [ _whew_ ] Despite the opinions of several members of his clan, Arthur was closeted with his horribly wronged little girl "That Potter!" he snarled "We need to find a way to make him pay! Humiliate him the way he humiliated you!"

"Oh Daddy!" she sobbed, pounding her fists on his chest "I thought he loved me! I LOVE HIM!"

Arthur clutched her tightly, the pain of the punch fueled his desire to inflict the same humiliation his daughter was feeling on the one who inflicted it. "It occurs to me, sweetheart" he said "Harry is getting quite a fortune out of that hole. And you, baby, suffered more than anyone. I am sure if you took a piece of that, it would get his undivided attention. He'd forget ALL ABOUT those, those! I WON'T even speak their names!"

"If you think it will get Harry back." she sobbed, hopefully "What do you want me to do, Daddy?"

He lifted her chin until she was looking in his eyes "I think we should figure that out together." He answered "I know you…we will do what is in your best interest."

"Wh-you know what hurts the most, D-daddy?" tears streaked her cheeks "Luna. She was my b**sob**est friend when w-when we were l-l-ittle."

He kissed her head, answered fiercely "No one, and I mean no one, makes my baby cry."

Abcdij

"Thank you Professor. Ted and I really needed to see where Nymphadora died." Andromeda Tonks said.

Despite his sadness, Ted Tonks was looking around in awe "This place is amazing!" he exclaimed "Especially considering what it looks like from outside."

"The property is charmed to protect our privacy-from non-Magical-eyes." The Headmistress said, tactfully.

Andromeda looked at Harry "And what, Mr. Potter?" she asked formally "Are your intentions towards young Theodore?"

"Heheheh! Can you believe how entertained he is just by a finger." He completely missed the coldness in her tone "He's amazing. Way to go Moony! I hope I can visit, Mrs. Tonks."

The disgraced former Black turned on the full power of her Pureblood heritage, inquired coldly "Then, am I to assume you intend to claim the right to raise the child?"

"Why'd-" Harry began. He did not miss that openly hostile expression.

A teenage boy coddling and cuddling over a baby had created a virtual harem around Harry. Witches of all ages found excuse to lovingly touch either Harry or Teddy, usually both. The central stars were, naturally, Luna and Susan. They both got in the path of the brewing clash. Luna easily containing Harry's tension by refusing to take the baby from him.

"A word, Mrs. Tonks." Said Susan, in a tone that brooked no debate "Harry Potter is not a typical wizard. And certainly not a typical Pureblood."

Luna offered airily "Harry is not a typical wizard. Quite a bit better actually."

"Hush Luna dear." Susan scolded her, without any heat "Now, one Head of a Great House to another….oh! Right! You're not!...So, Andromeda, dear, why not listen to Harry's concerns before going off half cocked? Hmmm?"

Harry took the redhead's expression as an opening "Well, I just hoped she'd let me visit. I'd be glad to babysit sometimes."

"You see, Harry, in the Wizarding World, it is normally expected that the Godfather takes full custody of the orphaned child. In fact, under the law, it is mandatory." Susan explained in a rather professorish way.

For Harry, it was one thing to hold a baby. And even that was a terrifying responsibility. The very concept of being a 24 hour a day parent …well…Can we revive Voldemort for another go around? "Me? Bloody Hell! I don't even have a place to live!"

"Calm down Harry. Don't want to wake the baby." Said Susan in a soothing tone. "Now. Might I propose a simple solution? Of course, Harry can't break the law. However, if you are both agreeable, Theodore can grow up with his biological Grandmother while his young Godfather learns who he is going to be. If you both make the best of it, get to know each other, we can…review the situation…in, say five years."

Harry and Andromeda looked at each other with half-smiles. "I believe I had the wrong impression of you, Mr. Potter… Harry… I had a rather acrimonious relationship with Nympadora, and perhaps, transferred some of that to you. Susan Bones, you are wise beyond your years and would be most welcome…should you choose to accompany Harry on his visits."

"Andromeda is assuming you two are a couple." Luna cut to the quick in her usual way.

Harry exchanged significant glances with both witches then said "Suffice it to say, I'm looking at a couple options… just now …and I've recently learned wizard society has some PLEASANT differences from the muggle world."

"OHHHHHHHhhh! Look at me that waaaaaaay, Harrrrrryyyyyyy!" another witch sighed, eliciting a gaggle of giggles. He handed the just stirring baby over "Thank you for brining Theodore to meet me, Mrs. Black."

She nodded, said "It's Andi. After all we are family. Both by blood, and otherwise." Slightly bouncing her Granddaughter in her arms.

"How long before he starts insisting everyone call him Teddy?" asked Susan, as soon as she was out of earshot. Which was greeted with a round of giggles.

Abcij

It was several days later. Harry was back at Hogwarts and the Goblins had yet another team bringing out Basilisk remains. They'd started early, arriving at 6am, in fact. And so far as of almost noon, it was their fourth trip. Also bringing construction supplies."

An excitable brown owl swept in, landed sloppily on a statue near Harry squawked and held out his leg.

"Well, hi there Pig." Harry greeted the Weasley owl. He never could get the pronunciation right "Come on. HEY HAGRID! Got some owl treats!"

The giant finished setting a man-sized decorative rock in place and nodded "Sure 'arry let's hit the Great Hall."

Hardly had it been placed that Professor Flitwick was magically slice away pieces carving it into a person.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am sorry to tell you, Ginevra and her Father have been very secretive. I tell this because, unfortunately, it apparently involves you. They are on their way to Hogwarts. Sorry to say I do not know why. Please forgive them._

 _Love_

 _Molly_

"Oh shit!" Harry hissed

Abcij

"Well, hello Minerva." Arthur greeted her, pleasantly "Good to seeHa the reconstruction proceeding so well."

She smiled at the redhaired pair "Arthur, and Miss Weasley. The cleanup was really depressing. But, seeing the beauty of the lands and the castle, even the Dark Forest returning to normal. So, what brings you here this fine afternoon?"

"Oh, nothing too serious." replied Arthur, lightly "Just been a couple days since we saw Harry. Tell me, do you happen to know where he is?"

She nodded "Well, I just saw a detachment of Goblins leaving. "I know he likes working in the gardens. So, either there, or the Great Hall."

"Thank you, Professor." Said Ginny, sunnily "I'd like to volunteer some time, as well. Come Daddy!"

The Headmistress smiled at the girl's enthusiasm, replied "That would be most appreciated, Miss Weasley. See Hagrid for where your talents can best be used."


	5. EFFF You Harry 5

[a/n]: Thanx for the reviews

Yep, my contrariness continues. Lots of authors portray the nasty Molly good Arthur. So I'm giving everyone a bit of a role reversal here. And he's hooked on his little girl.

EFFF You Harry 5

"What could they want now?" asked Harry of his two favored advisors.

While Susan pondered, Luna answered "Mr. Weasley has always been on the bottom rung of our society."

"Ahhh… the Blood Traitor Scandal." Susan acknowledged

Harry frowned at them both "If being a Weasley makes you a blood traitor, doesn't seem a horrible thing. They've done pretty well, not considering Fred's death."

"Forgive me Mr. Potter" the Headmistress interjected "What with Professor Binns thinking the Goblin Revolt of 1618 is current events, you lack more recent knowledge. The Weasleys are not blood traitors because of their staunchly anti-Dark Lord stance. The Ancient and Noble House of Weasley suffered a disgrace when Chalice Weasley in 1808 invoked The Challenge on Paulus MacNaught. Hold your questions please. He slew Abraxas Malfoy, and of course she claimed his bride. Then to Weasley's shame, Chalice announced her intent to become a nun, forsaking her obligation. As a result, the MacNaught clan received much of the Weasley fief, in passing this includes Azkaban Island and the substantial rent for the prison. I am coming to that! A member rejecting a lawfully fought claim shames a clan, House Weasley was demoted to Mediatized House and its members declared blood traitors for three generations."

Harry frowned, somehow that rankled him "How can you suffer for a crime you didn't commit?"

"It's the way our society is, Harry." Answered Luna "Changing the rules only invites chaos and accelerates the heat death of the universe."

McGonagall frowned, but Harry just grinned. He winked at both teen witches "You, Miss Lovegood, are most wise. What must we do to avoid further chaos?"

"And, you, My Lord Potter," Susan took over "Significantly raised the status of the Weasleys by choosing them over the Malfoys on the Express, First Year, and in every action since. Do you seriously think no one knew how you refused Draco's friendship? That news spread to both ends of the train in minutes. Hahaha."

Harry casually tapped his wand on his teeth, thinking "I get it. But that started because I met Malfoy earlier and he was all sorts of snobbishness. Reminded me of my Cousin Dudley. Didn't need more of that in my life. What?"

"Draco Malfoy compared to a Muggle?" the witches all giggled "Wait'll this hits the papers. From an anonymous source of course. A source close to the Potter camp."

Harry saw the humor in that, turned it a little dark "Imagine a cross between a Dursley and a Malfoy. At any rate, I think I understand. So, just how do I handle this latest Ginny approach?"

"Much of it depends on what they're here for, I should think." Susan pondered "If it is a serious, real, honest apology …then well… sorry, my …that is… I" she allowed the thought to trail off. Her feelings were NOT going to get too involved until there was a reason, nor would she yet admit to anyone else, least of all Harry himself.

Noting her ally's hesitation, Luna took up, commenting "Ginevra was a very headstrong child. Understandable being youngest of seven. My childhood friend MIGHT BE offering peace, a return to love. But, her father's involvement worries me. Nargles infest him from the shame of his former Ancient and Noble status."

"Mmmmm… Nargles." Harry stroked his chin thoughtfully, asked "Dangerous creatures? I, personally, have not seen one."

Luna smiled at his casual curiosity, without making fun of her, embraced him and explained "Most definitely a nasty little blighter. A small infestation can be fought off by one with a strong will. Voldemort, I suspect, would have had the worst infestation of our lifetimes. By comparison, Mr. Weasley MIGHT have a handful. Though, if he is not careful, the Nargles will grow and breed."

"Shall we set the stage for your meeting, then." Susan suggested.

Abcij

What confronted the Weasley pair, upon their arrival, was Harry in the Headmaster's seat. Susan, to his right, in an equally ornate chair. And Luna in a student's seat, notably inferior, but she'd insisted that was her place.

"Luna? Bones? I hadn't expected this to be a public affair." Ginny was highly displeased "Harry, can't we talk alone?" and that last wasn't really a question.

Harry just shook his head and uttered a flat "No."

"What do you need them for?" complained the disturbed Ginny.

Harry frowned "You might remember their advice prevented a Goblin war. And we certainly can't afford that. I've learned to trust their judgment."

"I see." Ginny felt her position was weaker than she thought "Right. Harry, what I said was…well…harsh."

Instead of softening, that hardened him "Harsh?!" he snapped "HARSH?!" then quoted "I hate the sight of you! Is that right? And before we forget…Crawl off and die! You know what? I was going to. The top of the Castle provides a nice long drop. Did you know?"

"Oh Harry." Ginny began, sorrow filled.

But she was cut off by her angry father "Yet somehow you're now practically sitting here on a throne, accompanied by a pair of sycophants." Arthur sneered "Setting yourself up to be the next You-Know-Who?"

"No. Who?" asked Luna airily.

Mr. Weasley glared at the blonde and repeated "You-Know-Who! Silly girl!"

"I have no idea who he could be talking about." She said giving a Lunaesque confused look to Harry and Susan "Forgive me, Sires, have either of you any idea what Mr. Weasley means?"

"She insists we're her superiors." Harry explained, shifting uncomfortably with that, "But, no, Arthur. Sorry. If you don't use a proper name, we'll not be clear as to who you mean."

The Weasley patriarch snarled, "Never mind all that! You have not considered Ginevra's right to some of the plunder you are bringing up from the Chamber?"

"I wasn't aware she had any claim to the Basilisk." Said Harry, in a voice so totally devoid of emotion he might have been discussing a cloudy day.

Ginny put in, recognizing they might have stepped into a problem "Daddy explained it to me this way, Harry. If we share in the proceeds, it will remind us of our past trauma. Bring us closer together. Back to our relationship. Don't you miss that?"

"I know I don't miss being told to kill myself." Harry retorted angrily. "Why do you think you deserve even a scale?"

"NO one more than me suffered from being possessed by our teenaged Tom." Ginny was beginning to realize this wasn't going her way.

That somewhat amused Harry, "Maybe we'll tell the world they can stop the shite. Wha'd'ya say, Luna? Dark Lord Tom?"

"I shall pass it along to Father for his next publication." She responded, scratching on a parchment."

For Mr. Weasley, it was enough "Stop this nonsense! I demand reparations for my daughter! My child went through hell. An 11 year old girl!"

"We'll not get into the details of what is thought about the events of Second Year." Susan put in "And perhaps you have a point. No, sorry, you do. But reparations from the man who rescued you? Not very fair. Nevertheless…. GG 20,000… a fair offer."

Ginny gasped at the sum. It was more money than the Weasleys had ever seen. Neither Luna nor Harry batted an eye. Arthur sniffed at it, such scorn that would have done Lucius Malfoy proud. "GG 100,000" he demanded "And not a Sickle less."

Harry's magic began to pulse of its own accord, he was enraged with the course of the …meeting was no longer a fair description… The girl he thought he loved and her kindly Daddy were just greedy nasty people. As bad as the Dursleys at their worst. For an instant Vernon and Petunia's faces popped onto Ginny and Arthur's bodies in his mind. Muscles in Harry's wand arm tensed. But he was restrained by Susan.

"Hmmm… not likely" replied Susan "GG 50,000! Not a Knut more! Take it or leave it. And remember, who can outspend who in court."

Mr. Weasley gulped, licked his lips. Such a sum, while not enough to get him back into the Wizengamot, would earn him a lot of respect. If used and invested wisely. "Hmmmmmm…. " he considered, then "I think we have a deal."

"Excellent!" declared Luna, brightly "But why not make it a public presentation. Something for an audience! Daddy will certainly wish to attend Harry's presentation of such a gift! Friday? Then?"

Mr. Weasley nodded and was turning to leave, but Ginny grabbed Harry's arm "Wait! Please! We really need to talk."

"On the advise counsel..,,." Harry began as Luna whispered in his ear "It would be best if we not be alone again this until Friday."

Abcij

In the kitchen of The Burrow Arthur Weasley was particularly pleased with himself, although not in much of a position to show it "In no way does this affect your relationship with Harry, my dear." He told his disgruntled daughter "In fact, when you think about it, in the long run it will only bring you two closer together. A shared project, so to speak." But inside he was smiling.

"I personally am disappointed, Arthur." Molly tsked "Going to that boy and demanding money after everything he has done for this family."

He frowned at his wife "To, you mean." He countered "Endangered Ronald in his First Year, dragged him into that Sirius thing and Dementors. Don't forget the Acromantulas, your son is terrified of them. Then he was kidnapped for that…that contest! Not so much as a Knut of that prize money! Need I go on?"

"You focus on the wrong points." She argued "I said for and I meant FOR. Exactly where would Ginevra be if not for that boy? Or have you forgotten her First Year? Fifty foot snake? Twelve year old boy? Or a certain Order mission of yours? I love you, Arthur Weasley, with all my heart-but…just now…I can't say I like you all that much. What shall we have for supper?"

Ginny went from disgruntled to angry, complained "Mum, I really wish you wouldn't use ' _Ginevra'_! And I really hate that Bones wench for throwing herself at my Harry! But you know what really pisses me off? **Luna**! My best friend! She knows I'm supposed to marry Harry! What is she doing?"

"Well, dear, it's your name. And I frankly doubt that blackmailing him is the way to win his heart." Molly pointed out in an exacerbated tone.

Abcij

At The Ministry the next day, Magical Britain was assembling for a major news conference. The exact details, no one knew. But, when The-Boy-Who-Lived-and-Slayer-of-the-Dark-Lord wants to talk everyone who was anyone turned out. And it was into this assemblage that an irate Narcissa Malfoy stormed "NO I will not wait!" she exclaimed "A word with you Harry Potter!"

"Why, yes, Mrs. Malfoy? What is on your mind?" he asked in a cool tone.

The crowd was too public for this discussion "In private." She ordered, imperiously.

"Why not. Follow me." Harry waved a hand, including Susan and Luna in the gesture. A room, surrounded by a modest privacy ward, was his sanctum until he spoke before the gathering throng.

Narcissa glared "Perhaps you misheard me, Potter. I stated _in private_."

"You wanted to talk with me." Said Harry, he waved at Luna and Susan "And in any discussion with a Pureblood, I trust them. So? Talk. Or leave." And he refused to so much as flinch under her most intimidating look.

She finally spoke "My husband and son are in custody. And I am calling your life debt to me. You will use your celebrity to secure their release. In no way will I tolerate their incarceration in Azkhaban."

"Just a moment, Harry." Susan said, placing a hand on his shoulder "I have full knowledge of his life. Now I assume you're referring to preventing your Death Eater husband from learning of Harry's identity when-"

Narcissa sneered "When he invaded my home."

"You were all too willing to betray your great lord for a scrap of information about your son." Susan put a different spin on that moment "Meanwhile…let us consider...a memory of Lucius half-casting a Killing Curse at the Hero of the Wizarding World as a little boy. Or can we ridicule him for getting blasted by a measly House-Elf?"

Luna recognized Harry's sudden anger for what it was, said "Susan has the utmost respect for your friend. We merely consider it from the Pureblood perspective."

"Dobby was a hero." He argued tightly "And I intend to see him remembered that way."

Narcissa gave a disgusted snort "A Mudblood barely above his station declaring the nobility of an Elf acting above its. You will carry out my orders Potter! You owe me your life!"

"The life debt does not work that way, as you well know." Explained Luna "But, in fact, even if it did, Lucius negated that by threatening Harry's life at least three different times. I should think you just need to depend on Harry's good graces for the foreseeable future. Now…ahhh… _SHOO_!" and the blonde witch waved her hand in a very childish manner at the senior.

And to say Mrs. Malfoy was outraged would be an understatement of epic proportions. But she was not given any opportunity to express her perspective as a pair of very large **SECURITY** wizards with deceptively small wands appeared at her elbows to escort her out.

"So that's not the way life debts work?" asked Harry for clarity.

Both witches shook their heads and Susan offered "Absolutely not! And I will be glad to explain them. In depth."

"You mean, of course, WE will." Luna added "After all, equal time, Miss Bones. I trust you are clear on how we're dealing with Ginevra?"

Harry sighed sadly "Seems harsh. But I get the point."

"Ginevra was quite obsessed with you…well, the Boy-Who-Lived….actually." Luna explained "And there is a difference. The-Boy-Who-Lived is a fictional character, based on Harry Potter. And there is Mr. Weasley's sad and rather sudden devotion to the Galleon."

Susan put in "The only way to deal with it is by a Bludgeoning Hex over their combined heads. And, I'm honestly glad Ron is on the other side of the globe."

"Me too Sue." He gave a soft, grateful smile.

Luna cooed "Oooohhhh! Smile at me that way Harrrrryyyyy!" and batted her eyebrows in an exaggerated way. To which all three laughed.

"The Minister is out there." A **Security** witch tapped on the door.

Susan hugged and kissed Harry, followed by Luna. And they left him alone to dress in his best finery.

Abcij

"So, you didn't help Harry change?" Hannah Abbott asked, lasciviously, as her best friend sat beside her.

Luna shrugged "You, my dear, are a pervert."

"Don't mind her." Susan tossed an arm around Hannah's neck "She's just jealous."

And within sight of the three laughing witches, but out of hearing, Ginny Weasley growled "I hate them Daddy. You're sure this'll get me and Harry back together?"

"Oh Gin" Arthur patted her knee sympathetically, "Look you are on stage. Those harlots are in the audience."

She strained to hear "Oh! I wish they weren't so far! What are they saying?"


	6. EFFF You Harry 6

[a/n] My explanation for blood traitor. It clearly couldn't be opposition to Voldemort. In fact, I can't remember anyone else being called that. And I could see Malfoys claiming Harry owed them a life debt. For those selfish reasons. Easy to stomp on with a couple Pureblood witches on the job. And Draco wasn't smiling in 19 years later.

EFFF You Harry 6

"We have been through hell the last …well… decade." Kingsley Shacklebolt began "The peace between Voldemort's fall and his return was an illusion. His followers lurked in the dark places we permitted in our society. That is why those who fought on his side are now in jail. Some convicted, others awaiting trial. No one is detained for being a quote Dark Creature. I want to start specifically with Werewolves. A good and noble man by the name of Remus Lupin was a friend in this war. He was also a werewolf. As Minister for Magic, I formally invest him with the Order of Merlin, Second Class. Harry, I believe he would want you to accept on his behalf. So, anyone who wishes to continue to consider werewolves as Dark, well….let the Order of Merlin speak for itself. I know Harry requested this gathering, so I will now join the audience."

Harry choked back a tear, shook the Minister's hand, took the award and bowed "Thank you…Kingsley…Minister. This is deeply appreciated. I didn't have anything planned for this. No one, except for my Godfather Sirius, had more of a connection to my parents. He spoke to me of my parents and the First War. We all have heroes. Remus Lupin was one of mine. If I could…have a minute."

"Percival Ignatius Weasley, for the Ministry." The self-important aide took center stage "We did want to mention that the Ministry was glad to offer Lord Potter this space for today. And are both curious and eager to hear what our young hero has to say." Thus sounding responsive to Harry's need while making it subtly known that the Ministry had no connection with his statement, should it reflect badly on the Ministry.

Harry had thoroughly composed himself and took center stage "Once again, thank you Minister. And, I'm sure the Black family would appreciate your honoring of their son." He smiled directly at Narcissa, who was forced to nod and wave.

"Nicely done Harry." Susan mouthed from the audience, she looked over at Luna and commented "Guess he's learning." It was a tweak at all the stuffy Purebloods.

"Now to the reason I asked you all here." Said Harry "A couple days ago, Arthur Weasley pointed out the quite valid point that while I was most generous with my two assistants in the Chamber of Secrets incident of six years ago. His son, Ron and …well… not officially yet daughter-in-law Hermione Granger. We didn't think of the victim. I'd like Ginny and her father to join me, center stage now." He started applauding, very warmly, touched Ginny's waist and shoulder as she passed, shook hands with Mr. Weasley.

One voice called out "Rita Skeeter! Daily Prophet! How much did you give your friends? Rumors report in the millions of Galleons!"

"Sorry Miss Skeeter." Harry answered smoothly "Any rumors are strictly that. The agreement between the three of us includes non-disclosure. If, as, and when, we all agree _The Quibbler_ will handle that for us. Thank you, Mr. Lovegood."

The name filled Ginny with a sense of unease. Mr. Weasley openly glared his anger at Harry. This was an insult that would be addressed very shortly.

"So, as I said." Harry continued "Arthur here did point out the other victim of The Chamber. But Ginny came to me…privately." He paused dramatically on that moment, then continued, grinning "It was more money than she'd ever be able to spend. So, while I do plan some other charitable contributions, this one will be special to both of us. The Fred Weasley Memorial, will be funded by GG50,000 from each of us, in the name of her slain brother. Its goal will be to help any child orphaned by Death Eaters."

Eyes locked. It was a lie! All three knew it. Harry secretly, flippantly, daring either to call him on it. Susan and Luna off in the background holding their breath not knowing just how this moment would play out, and just a little afraid. Ginny really didn't have any idea what to do with such a sum, fact was she was looking forward to trying. Now? Suddenly NOT getting it was embarrassing. In such a public manner? HUMILIATING! Arthur was furious. He'd grown up around remembrances of wealth. No, this amount wouldn't restore what his House had been, but it would have been a start. The man's ears were purple. In that moment he _**HATED**_ Harry Potter.

"Daddy!" Ginny hissed at her father. Act? Or not? She put on a huge smile, stepped past him, wrapped her arms around Harry in a warm embrace, kissed him quite affectionately. Whispered, very softly "If this is how you're playing it."

He countered, with an outward smile "Should I have wished you dead? Huh? Like you did me? Well, I may forgive you, but I'll never make the mistake of trusting you. Not again." He gave a return kiss… that was not especially friendly. And when he released her there was a hint of violence and mutual loathing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your warm reception." Ginny addressed the crowd "Harry spoke truly, my family does not have much recent experience with lots of money. And…well…seeing all those poor babies…orphaned by the evil Voldemort inflicted on our world. How could we not help those less fortunate. Yes, we were poor growing up, but we always had food on the table at The Burrow. And, we Weasleys are all grateful and honored to have our brother's name attached to such a worthwhile cause."

Arthur could not stand it. He loathed Harry, but during Ginny's speech, he quashed his anger deep down and put on a smile. He hugged and kissed his daughter, waved at the crowd, just as if he'd known about it all along. He laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, seemingly friendly squeezed harshly and whispered "So sneaky you should've been a Slytherin! I swear I'm going to get what's coming to me!"

"Heh-heh." Harry laughed/sneered. Then turned back to the crowd with a genuine smile "Well, I was going to save this for another time, but why wait? Most of you, I'm sure, have seen the two fine ladies who've been giving me such fine advice of late. Sue, Luna? Please join me." And he opened his arms.

The busty redhead was hesitant and did not at all readily accept the embrace. The blonde, on the other hand curled his right arm eagerly around her waist, planted a kiss on his cheek, advised "Go with the flow, Susan. It must be good."

"Forgive me, girls, everyone… I have learned some of the traditions of our world…And I am bending them a bit, but as they say ' _No time like the present'_ " he wore a combination mischievous/nervous grin "Finding out I was head of not one, but two, Ancient and Noble Houses, was in some ways a horrible discovery as it meant the loss of both my parents and Godfather. A plus, I'll never want for money. It does come with awesome responsibilities. Preserving them both for future generations is most important, and that leads me to … Just blurt it out… Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones…will you marry me?"

The entire assemblage froze, holding their breaths. The Pureblood faction looked positively outraged. Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously, but she did not speak. Most were looking to the witches involved for their reaction.

"Taking into account the heir of House Potter's unfortunate upbringing." Susan said coolly "And certain allowances should be made. The Ancient and Noble House of Bones should be interested in entering into contract negotiations."

Luna had to reply based on her social status. She bowed her head, curtsied, stayed low as she answered "My Lord honors this one with a responsibility she can only hope to live up to."

"NO LUNA! I HAAAAATEEEEE YOU!" Ginny snapped. And charged. Wand forgotten, hands all set to claw and gouge, the youngest Weasley flung herself at her fr…well former… friend.

Harry reacted almost fast enough. That is sufficiently to release Susan and pivot Luna out of the way, but insufficiently to catch Ginny with any kind of paralyzing spell. So in short, he took the full impact meant for the Ravenclaw. And the impact was far worse than had it been just the two petite witches. The pair crashed through the temporary platform that just was not built to withstand such an occurrence.

 _THE OTHER VICTIM_

 _Speaking for his daughter, who remember is a minor, and a generous charity donor, is Mr. Arthur Weasley. Thank you sir for meeting with me. First, how is young Ginevra?_

" _Resting comfortably, Rita" he replied, still looking back to the St. Mungo's room she occupies. "I thank you for asking and giving me this time. We were worried for a bit, but honestly, the Healers did a great job. She'll be released tomorrow. Still that does not excuse the shoddy construction."_

 _I nodded, acknowledging the man's clear anguish "Well that is good to hear. Please let her know we at The Prophet offer their best. Now, to the difficult part. What about the charge your daughter attacked Harry Potter and…I suppose we call them fiancés?"_

" _I can see where some might interpret Ginny's action that way." He admitted. I marvel at that level of honesty "She would NEVER wish harm on anyone. Especially a best friend like Luna. Even if she was getting involved with a former boyfriend. I'm certain she saw the collapse start and threw herself- completely UNSELFISHLY- into danger to prevent injury. NOT cause it."_

 _Now there were some topics Mr. Weasley asked to not be published and I will honor that. Just wrapping up here to reiterate our good wishes to young Miss Weasley's recovery._

 _By: Rita Skeeter_

"Ohhh Madam Pomfreyyyyyyyyyy." Harry, a lonnnng acquaintance with waking up in hospitals, knew exactly where he was.

Susan, on duty at the time, echoed the call "Healer!"

"Mr. Potter? Healer Joshua Ross. Sorry you miss out on my cousin. I hope to do as well." A youngish man wearing a Star of David prominently around his neck introduced himself. Your reaction leads me to be sure you're familiar with hospitals so… if I may?" he drew his wand, played it over the patient, producing multi-colors. And he was finally satisfied.

Harry quipped "Guess I'll live, doc?"

"Don't joke about that!" Susan hissed, angrily.

Ross inserted himself smoothly into the argument "Mr. Potter, you were very seriously injured. This, or a certain blonde witch, have been by your side have been by your side all this week. And there were some difficult moments in your recovery."

"Ahh…I see." Harry was quick on the uptake "Susan, I sleep through lots of my injuries. Sometimes my friends suffer more than I do."

The redhead smiled "I'm sorry, Harry. Keep being so sensitive I might really fall for you."

"I thought you already did." He quipped "The whole marriage thing."

In stomped a furious Auror "I gave you strict instructions!" she growled imperiously "The boy talks to no one before me!"

"This boy is Head of two Ancient and Noble Houses." Harry sneered "On top of that, think you could really beat the boy who beat Voldemort?"

The Auror went for her wand, as did Harry, AND the Healer. Susan held fast, but advised "All three of you! Take it down a notch! Harry you're not ready for a fight, Auror Smith It would be inadvisable to complete that gesture. And yes, you could win NOW, but you are about to make a career decision."

"This is foolishness." The Auror almost apologized "The purpose of my visit is investigating your injury and the collapse of the podium. Mr. Potter, has anyone had the opportunity to discuss that with you."

Harry initially glared at both the Auror and Susan, but backed down and put his wand on the bed. Answered "No one."

"Fine, good." She scratched on a scroll "The most important - what I mean to say is - mea - You are the only close witness we have not been able to speak to. And the most seriously injured. What do you consider responsible for your injury?"

Iron filled his body and voice "In a word Ginny Weasley. The crazy bitch attacked Luna. By the way! Is she alright? Why isn't she here? She's!"

"Perfectly fine Harry." Susan answered gently "You've been out almost a week. We needed a rest. She'll be here the instant-"

And the redhead's prediction was interrupted by a platinum blonde missile sweeping in. Saying not a word. Just burying her head in the patient's chest making happy noises for five solid minutes. When she finally looked up, asked starily "Did you have a nice nap, Harry Potter?"

"Would you care to elaborate on your answer?" asked the Auror.

Harry nodded "Ginny was hell bent on murdering anyone who got in the way of her claim on me. And I'll tell you, it ended the moment she said _Fuck you Harry_. Really, I love the Weasleys, most of them. But-"

"She was not making a sexual proposition." Luna offered in her airy way.

It was a most flustered Auror who nodded, finished scratching on her scroll, and departed.

Silence reigned while the Healer did his business, then Susan spoke "Well, Mister Head of two Ancient and Noble Houses, when last we spoke you had proposed marriage to two witches. How do you plan to rectify this little problem?"

"Honorably and in accord with the laws of Magical Britain." Harry answered, formally and truth be told with more courage than he really felt "I have the heavy burden of carrying on the bloodlines of two Ancient and Noble Houses."

Luna gave a smirk "Which, conveniently, makes it necessary for you to take two wives?"

"It is a great responsibility." Said Harry, gravely.

Susan sat on the bed with the pair, said sternly "House Bones is the superior Family. We have terms. Such as the Head of House Bones will determine which of her children will inherit the House."

"I bring considerable negotiating weight to the table." Harry countered in a tone learned from either witch "Consider, my children will be heirs to the man who slayed the worst dark lord in a century. According to McGonagall."

Luna put in "That, Sire, is my primary function. As the Royal Family says ' _an heir and a spare'_ Plus Father has a right to hope for an heir to his publishing empire."

"Which will grow considerably as the press secretary to the man who slayed the worst dark lord in a century. According to McGonagall." Harry again used his biggest card.

Luna only smiled happily "Father will be most honored, kind sir. We do bring that to the table, as well. My childhood friend, while certainly of many positive qualities, jealously wanted the fairytale ending with The-Boy-Who-Lived. We three can rise above that." She kissed his hand in a way that was both formal and slightly erotic.

"We are, I think, understood." Said Susan, her tone much warmer than her words "And I think St. Mungo's frowns on over-exciting its patients. We might, perhaps, make best use of this time to decide a strategy to deal with the Weasleys."

Harry deflated a bit, answered "Harshly. I have no choice, do i? That said, can it be done—that is—without hurting who I care about?"


	7. EFFF You Harry 7

[a/n] Hope everyone enjoyed my Ginny bashing. Just this last round. And Luna gets the final say. Hope to see LOTS of reviews!

* * *

 **EFFF You Harry 7**

This was going to be a wonderful and terrible day. Harry was bouncing on his feet for the wonderful part. The return and reunion of the Golden Trio. In the travel center of The Ministry he anxiously awaited a green flash which finally happened. Delighted, he yelled "Hermione! Ron!"

"OH Harry! It's so good to see you again!" a weepy Hermione flung her arms around his neck. She wept into his chest for a full minute. Then in her usual way "Ronald and I kept up with the goings on here and your perspective in _The Quibbler_. I never knew sweet little Susan Bones had such a -well- set of steel nads."

Harry pretended shock "Did Hermione Granger just say a bad word?!"

"Well, of course, it is all Ronald's fault." She declared, primly "And since you asked, my parents' memories are restored. They will wrap up their practice in Sydney and come home Muggle style."

The lanky redhead cringed "I am NOT getting in one of those THINGS!"

"Says the bloke who rode a dragon across London," Harry chuckled fondly; then got serious "You know I have to do this."

Ron looked angry for a minute, then deflated "I don't blame you, Harry. Dad, I can't believe he forgot how you saved him from Nagini. Don't know if it's really a life debt, but the Chamber definitely qualifies."

"Ronald, that was well reasoned. And coolly argued. I am truly impressed." Said Hermione, taking his hand and looking up with happy tears in her eyes. Harry just quietly whispered his gratitude that a harsh break with a couple of Weasleys didn't mean a total break with the whole clan. Harry should have known better. Susan had even …not warned exactly, just cautioned that it could happened… and to be prepared if it did.

"Ronald! Hermione!" Arthur Weasley called across The Artium, and going into his robes for his wand "Come away from that trouble-maker!"

Ron hesitated, noticeably. Hermione was not to be intimidated "You may have some authority over your _adult_ offspring, Mr. Weasley. But you are not…and never have been…my Father." Her harsh tones lashed across the vast room "I'll not consult you on who I choose for friends."

"And don't even think of pulling that wand." Harry warned. His wand came out long before the senior Weasley managed "After Voldemort you just don't measure up."

Three Aurors, there were always a few there, intervened, the senior of them declared "Move on people! Nothing to see here! Isn't that right, Mr. Potter?"

"See you later, Ron, Hermione." He took the time to brotherly slap his one friend's shoulder and hug the other affectionately. "Weasley, tomorrow, appear before the Wizengamot, noon." Then, contemptuously turned his back, stepped into an alcove, and flash away.

Abcij

"I can't see you handling it any different, Harry." Said Susan, softly. She pushed him into a big yellow leather chair, her father's favorite, climbed into his lap, pushed open his robe, snaked a hand in to rub his bare shoulder.

He moaned throatily at the ministrations "Cementing your marriage negotiations, Bones?"

"Thought we already settled the deal." She gently bit his earlobe "I offer what few others have. Not least are my own considerable assets. Hahahahahahah! Yeah I didn't mean money! Then I obviously have Luna Lovegood to offer. Or rather, no jealousy, unlike certain others. Eeep! Enough of this. To bed with you."

Harry had flipped open her top, making it clear money was not a concern in his life. And quite noisily burying his face in her considerable assets. At the oblique reference to his ex, he dug a fist deep in her kidneys. Then at the mention of bed, nodded eagerly.

Abcij

"Come on Luna!" Harry slapped the upturned bare butt of the blonde witch, hours later.

She glared at him through wild strands of hair, complained "It is entirely too early! Normal wizards use magic to wake people up gently!"

"My way is more fun." Retorted Harry with a laugh, and delivering a second slap "Now, you can either get up….ooooorrrrrrrrrrrrr… I can give my interview to Rita Skeeter."

Luna rolled over, propped her head in a hand, rolled her eyes "Like that will happen. And, honestly… Harry Potter… they're just titties. Nothing at all to get excited about."

"Maybe, if you wasn't a teenage boy." He leaned over, kissed her, lingeringly, and pinched a nipple. Then ordered "Move it blondie!"

Abcij

Tiberious Ogden stood and looked over the assembly "I hereby do declare this, the 521st Session of the Wizengamot open. It is a proud moment when a Family is raised to Ancient and Noble status. Only slightly less important, is a moment when a Mediatized House is reinstated to full rights and voting status after a period of Blood Traitor status. Shall we all welcome the Weasley Family back into the fold?"

"Might I speak, Your Excellency?" Harry rose and asked.

Many of the old school frowned, however significant numbers were now of Harry's generation "The Chair recognizes the representative of House Potter."

"Thank you, Noble Peers." Harry began his speech "I imagine you all expect me to extoll the virtues the Weasleys and their fight for the light. And, in truth, I wish I could. None can deny the heroism with which Fred Weasley died. Or Molly Prewitt Weasley throwing herself into the path of an insane dark witch. But, apparently, two members of the clan have not learned from their time as Blood Traitors."

From the box of honor, Arthur was on his feet "Sounding like the Dark Lord, Harry?" he sneered.

"Got a bit of a history lesson, Arthur." Harry countered "Thank you Professor McGonagall. Shame on that witch, not keeping her word. The same as you, and your daughter. Life debts are a nasty bit of business to go against."

Rumors had been flying for years. Was the wizarding world about to get the truth about some of the past few years?

"I'll tell all to my favorite reporter one day soon." Said Harry, winking at Luna "But, there's a reason I was able to sell the remains of a 60 foot basilisk. Right Ginny? And, shame on you Arthur. Forget about a bird job? And the snake Neville killed?"

Those were, at best, vague comments that few in the Wizengamot had the patience to sort through. The idea that a life debt had been breeched was not to be borne. Mutterings began, spread, escalated, filled the room. There was angry talk, and talk of justice… or revenge. Ultimately they were glad to give him exactly what he wanted. Some commented, loudly, that he was entirely too soft.

"Seriously, Potter!" Narcissa Malfoy shouted "You do not know how to punish your enemies!"

Harry glared at the currently only free Malfoy "Like Draco and Lucius, for instance." He sneered extravagantly "At least they'll see light of day…eventually. Haha! You…Arthur Weasley…I declare a Blood Traitor. This for you personally. I do not seek to extend this to future generations. Particularly in light of the heroism of your boys. And especially to honor the loss of Fred. You, Ginevra, are another matter. _Did I give you permission to speak_? If not for Fawkes I would have died after saving you. Never deliberately seek my company in this or the next plane of existence. A Blood Traitor you and your issue are, now and to the third generation. So I declare, so mote it be. And as for you, Nacissa Malfoy, speaking for Sirius I cast you and your last generation from the Ancient and Noble House of Black. So I declare, so mote it be."

"FUCK YOU HARRY POTTER!" came, almost as one, from the three Blood Traitors.

Harry sternly refused to show a hint of emotion under the verbal assault. He just sat there in the Potter Seat, eyes locked on Ogden.

Molly Prewitt Weasley, shamed on a day which should have been pride-filled, slapped at both her husband and daughter "Shame to the both of you!" her quiet sob echoing as no yell ever could "And more the shame for siding in with the Malfoys! Think on that some time Ginevra! I hope you are proud of yourself."

And Ginny, who had been stunned at the echo from Nacissa, was horrified at her Mother's reference to her First Year. She looked sick and in fact promptly vomited.

"Molly! I am Head of this family! You will-" Arthur began, furiously.

Molly's wand was out " _Silencio_!" she cast, then "Lord Ogden, I petition The Wizengamot to allow me control of House Weasley. My husband is no longer suitable. And, despite her age, Ginevra is clearly not yet prepared for the responsibilities of adulthood."

Harry looked rather amused, which tacit approval led to the Wizengamot ruling "Molly Weasley is appointed Regnant Head of House Weasley. The witch Ginevra will have her minority extended for a period not to exceed five years. With the exception of she will be considered adult for any crime committed."

"That's completely unfair!" snapped Ginny.

Ogden glared witheringly at her "Silence child! When you can act like a grownup you will be treated as one!"

 _ **THE QUIBBLER**_

 _ **The Man Who Is Mine**_

… _And that was the last time I called Ginevra my friend. Although, sadly, I am reasonably certain the friendship ended much sooner. Be that as it may, I am quite lonely tonight. But happy. This might seem to reinforce the image my schoolmates gave me as Loony Lovegood._

 _Does it surprise you to know I knew? Would it surprise you to learn I know who each and everyone of you are? Would it surprise you to learn I forgive you all? The fact is, I no longer need to be concerned about such childhood occurrences._

 _As I write this I have just said goodnight to Harry and Susan. Perhaps another oddness about me. Harry insisted we have our own separate weddings. Every girl's dream. What my childhood friend taught me is about selfish love. In Harry and Susan I have learned about selfless love. There is room in my heart for two and I am not jealous. Harry loves us both. Not the same because I am not the same as Susan. But my Harry has enough love in his heart for both of us. Tomorrow, just as Susan, I will marry Harry and leave for a two week honeymoon._

 _After that, we shall assume our Noble titles. He as Head of House Potter, Susan as Head of House Bones, myself as Head of House Black. Harry's children will inherit. Someday_

 _Remember_ **The Quibbler** _is the only official press source of Harry Potter._

 _By Luna Lovegood [Potter-to-be]_

 _abcij_

"Fuck you Susan Bones!" Ginny Weasley hatefully threw The Quibbler into the fireplace, then snarled "Fuck you Luna Lovegood!"

Molly set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her daughter, instructed coldly "Eat your breakfast and do not finish that curse."

"Then I will." Arthur struck a match, sneered into the flames "Fuck you Harry Potter!"

Molly angrily slapped the back of her husband's head "One day you will realize your foolishness!" she said harshly "But in the meantime, you will follow the golden rule. If you cannot say anything nice, do not speak at all."

"I will not be spoken - in my own home!" he hammered a fist into the kitchen table.

Molly glared at him "You didn't pay attention to that Wizengamot ruling, Arthur. You are not in charge here. Hurry up. You will be late for work."

The angry red-haired man perfunctorily kissed his wife and daughter goodbye. Stepped out The Burrow's door. Repeated his curse "EFFFF you Harry Potter!" And disapparated to his Ministry job.

Ginny, done with breakfast, stomped up the stairs, slammed her bedroom door, incoherently screamed into her pillow. Furious with everyone and everything.

abcij

19 Years Later. Still happens.

Draco and family there, him glaring at Harry. But perhaps not carrying the animosity to the next generation. Ron and Hermione, still the Golden Trio.

Maybe an Albus Potter, but certainly no Albus Severus. Just can't see Harry naming a son after an abusive teacher. Picture Vernon Potter. Harry kindly talking to his and Susan's daughter Lily Amelia. A daughter with Luna, Selene Potter. 7 kids total. From toddler to 15yo.

Ginny did marry. Her Blood Traitor status somewhat offset by a good marriage and a successful career with the Harpies. Kids attending Hogwarts right along with the Potters. She could never quite look Harry in the eye.


End file.
